


Bring Me the Moon

by Mur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Role Reversal, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mur/pseuds/Mur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi was the only one who knew Tsukishima's secret. Not because his friend had told him, but because he was the only one close enough to notice. He hadn't presented yet, but he dreaded it, knowing that he couldn't have the only person he ever loved.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei was an omega, and that made him untouchable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me the Moon

In his entire life, if Yamaguchi Tadashi ever felt as though he was any one thing, it was slow.

He was slow to grow into new sneakers, slow to pick up new techniques at volleyball, slow at improving his handwriting, slow to get to his growth spurt coming into high school, and of course, slow to present as, well...anything.

He was reminded every morning of this fact when he put on his collar.

It was a simple one, fashioned for him by his mother, in a light grey he thought to be sort of...well, boring. Not that he wanted a bright orange or red collar like Hinata or Nishinoya had, but he felt it looked as plain as he was. He pulled the fastener through the loop and secured it, letting his fingers trace the small, round nametag that hung from it. His name was etched onto it in tiny, neat katakana, but the other side was empty. When he presented, he would get his designation, and, if he ever bonded, his mate's name etched into the smooth side, but for now, it was painfully blank.

He sighed at it in the mirror, letting his hand drop. He understood the need for collars, but he hated everything about it. He hated showing off how painfully alone and painfully _slow_  he was. Collars helped keep them safe. If someone was lost or horribly injured, their name, designation, and mate's name would be printed on their collar. Instantly, they had an emergency contact, someone the person would feel immediately safe with, and who to keep _away_  from said person, especially if they were an unbonded alpha, or an injured omega in heat. Still, he knew he'd hate it, no matter what he became.

It felt like everyone else on the volleyball team was beginning to pair off. The Captain and Sugawara, Nishinoya and Asahi, Kageyama and Hinata, and even Tanaka's passes at the manager were starting to become more successful. It didn't even feel fair. He felt like no matter what he presented as, he'd never win.

At this point, he'd be grateful to present at all.

Then again, he felt as though nothing good could ever come from presenting. Feeling so conflicted on the matter made his head spin with anxiety, and he wondered if he'd puke just from thinking about it too hard.

He wanted to be loved and bonded more than anything anyway, and the thought of it was...painful.

The only person he ever loved, his childhood--and now high school best friend, Tsukishima Kei, had presented as an omega. Of course, he hadn't told anyone. He hadn't even scrawled anything on his collar. He said he would whenever he found a mate, but whenever Yamaguchi pressed him about it, he rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. That was just the sort of person he was, and Yamaguchi knew he wouldn't wear his sex life on his sleeve for anyone, even if some alpha came along that he'd prostrate himself for. In private, of course.

Kei was immaculate about keeping his designation a secret, insisting to everyone else that he was a beta, an act Yamaguchi saw right through. With the megane's cold glare and sharp, though rarely used, tongue, he could keep a secret from just about anyone else. _Oh, I wish he'd use that tongue more often._  Yamaguchi thought. _I'd let him use it on me. Even if it was just a kiss. One tiny kiss. That'd be enough for--Tadashi! What are you thinking? He's an omega! He'll never be with you!_

It made Yamaguchi's stomach drop with despair and jealousy. He imagined he'd present as an omega himself. He saw himself as the right sort of person. Small, weaker than most, unassertive, mild-mannered, exactly the sort some alpha would love to dominate.

But that alpha couldn't be Tsukki.

Because Tsukki was an omega.

Even if Tsukki was a beta, he imagined it would work out. If he presented as a beta, and Tsukki a beta, they could get together eventually, if he played his cards right, if he carefully overcame his fears and found a way to ask the blond out, if by some stretch of the imagination he wasn't rejected on the spot, Tsukki could be his mate. If he presented as an omega himself, and Tsukki had been a beta, he'd take a similar approach anyway, hoping that maybe he smelled at least slightly unoffensive, that he'd be cute enough and he wasn't sure what-- _something_  enough, that Tsukki would take him.

If he presented as a beta, he could maybe, somehow stay close beside Tsukki, promising to keep his secret. He'd try to win him over somehow, probably though something that had nothing to do with instincts and more with genuine romance. He'd bring him gifts and reassure him that he'd always be there to listen. They could pretend to be boyfriends, that they could lie to the world and say they were bonded betas. Of course, until some alpha came along that knew better. He didn't imagine there were many, but he knew that one would show up. They didn't even have to be smart, they'd just have to be too nosy for their own good. They'd dismantle the lie and take Tsukki away from him, he was sure of it. After all, he imagined himself to be the one person holding Tsukki back.

 _If only he didn't have me hanging around him,_  he thought. _He'd be happier, I'm sure._

It didn't stop him from thinking about being with Tsukki. Even if Tsukki eventually found someone and bonded, he could offer to help Tsukki with his heat. He could lay down beside him, rub circles into his back, and kiss the tips of his ears. If they were both omegas, he'd rub against Tsukki in his own need, his own heat, kissing his ears and his neck, murmuring lies about it being "platonic," and how they'd just be "helping each other out," even as they kissed. He'd lie to himself and his best friend, even as he let his hand palm him through his gym shorts, even as the heat pooled in his own stomach and he tried not to beg to be fucked.

Even as their legs intertwined, rubbing against one another in desperate friction, he'd lie. It'd be a sick lie, a dirty lie, a truly rancid lie, but he wouldn't care. He wouldn't care as he buried his face in Tsukki's neck, as he rubbed his clothed erection against Kei's. There would be the softest "ping" as the silver nametag on Tsukki's pale blue collar knocked against his chest, and perhaps he'd look up and see the tiniest hint of a blush gracing Tsukki's cheeks, slowly blossoming into redness as arousal took him. Tsukki would look away and try to brush it off. He'd try to make it seem like the heat wasn't affecting him, but the blush would reach up his cheeks and tickle his ears, reddening them so much that Yamaguchi would want to lean in and kiss them. Maybe he would. Maybe Tsukki would turn away; perhaps he'd lean into the kiss. He'd be quiet at first, murmuring something like "Don't make such a big deal out of this," but not quite pull away.

Maybe they'd rut against one another, slowly and awkwardly at first, until he couldn't control his own bucking, and let out a little squeak. Tsukki wouldn't say anything about it: maybe he'd pretend to ignore it, or he'd let a hand slide across his cheek reassuringly, wordlessly. They'd fall into a pattern, until Kei couldn't hold back his own want and let out a soft mewl, choked by embarrassment, or maybe a full-on moan as he imagined being fucked senseless by an alpha.

But the whole time, he'd only be thinking of Tsukki.

Tsukki holding him, Tsukki's fingers pressed against his entrance when he lets out a soft "oh" of surprise as they enter him and Tsukki's fingers fuck him, one at first, until he can slide it all the way in. The second would still be gentle, until his own need would make him rut against it, and the smallest smirk would grace the edge of the middle blocker's mouth as he added a third. His own need would be evident, he was sure, as he fucked himself on Tsukki's hand, and he'd reach down with his own hands to navigate around gym shorts and pesky boxers, to rub and coax at his best friend's cock, teasing and sliding his fingers along it, ghosting up from his balls and up towards the tip, letting his thumb graze over it lightly, smearing his fingertips with precum as he slid them back down the shaft, hooking his thumb and forefinger around it.

One by one, his other fingers would join, rubbing and coaxing until Tsukki couldn't hold back his desire any longer, thrusting into his hand. They'd rut into one another until they saw white, until he came all over the inside of his boxers, and Tsukki spilled into his hand. He'd lick Tsukki up, if he still felt plagued by the heat, knowing that such a session wouldn't be enough to stop the heat entirely, but maybe it could sate it, for a few hours at least.

Maybe then they'd lay together for a while. Wet, sweaty, and spent, but still wafting in their own heat. It'd be back soon enough. He'd hold onto Tsukki, burying his face in his chest, inhaling every last bit of his sweat and pheromones on his tee shirt, until the taller boy's phone went off, and it'd be a text from his alpha. He'd unhook himself from Yamaguchi, murmur something about how he "has to go," or "that asshole always has the worst timing," or something like that.

In that moment, Yamaguchi was grateful he hadn't presented yet, because he was sure the very thought of such a scene would have him rutting against his desk in desire at that moment, but instead, he simply sighed, adjusting his boxers. Thinking such awful, dirty things about your unattainable best friend was messy and could get really obvious really fast for an adolescent in puberty.

He sighed, pulling on the rest of his school uniform, letting his collar hang with his nametag below the edge of his shirt, cool, smooth metal hanging against his skin, weighing down heavier than even a black hole above his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, start another fic while I have so many others in progress. Good idea.  
> I just feel like there's a distinct lack of collars in omega verse fic, so I may as well write some myself. 
> 
> Thanks to peppermintcakes from tumblr for beta-ing!


End file.
